


Chuck Vs The New Grunt

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Adrenaline, Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a narrow escape, Chuck admires Casey and Casey wants Chuck. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck Vs The New Grunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic on livejournal. Set in S1 when they didn't know and respect each other quite as much as they did later.

"Casey?" Chuck panted, still breathing hard from the close escape.

"What?"

"You. (gasp) Are such. (gasp). A BADASS!!"

Casey tried hard not to smile. He liked to think he was above caring about the video-game values that Chuck and his idiot friends did. Still, he had to admit: he felt a little proud when he incapacitated five agents.

"Seriously, Casey. You pulled down a wall. A frickin wall! With your hands!"

"With a rope, Chuck. And only after I cracked the architectural support with a screwdriver."

"You took down five guys with a screwdriver and a rope! And you did it without killing any of them!" Chuck said the second part like it was a compliment, so Casey didn't get offended.

"Seriously," Chuck said, "I am such a Casey fanboy right now."

Casey raised an eyebrow.

"I mean that in a totally non-sexual way," Chuck said quickly in a bit of a panic, before noticing just the tiniest moment of disappointment in Casey's jaw. 

"Unless," Chuck asked slowly, "there were some way of hitting on you that didn't end up with me on the ground in pain?" Not that Chuck thought Casey was a homophobe, but even a minor annoyance sometimes ended up with minor violence when Casey was involved.

But Casey just gave him a smirk and said, "How boring would that be?"

Chuck's eyes widened. "You're being unusually ... forward, Casey."

"Must be the adrenaline." _Shit. Why do I always have to get laid after an op,_ Casey berated himself. _At the least, I should find someone who's not quite so needy, so timid, so ... Chuck._

But Chuck was more forward than usual too. He leaned over and planted a rough kiss right on Casey's mouth. He hesitated just a moment, to see if Casey would push him away (or worse) but then went right for Casey's mouth with his tongue, surprisingly forceful. Casey could feel the heat and sweat from their recent rush to escape, Chuck's blood still pumping hard, the chemicals of fear, fight, and flight all still shooting through his system.

Casey was suddenly aware of Chuck's hands, first fumbling around on Casey's body, and then landing on each of Casey's hip, gripping them hard with fingers and thumbs. Must have strong hands from all those video games, Casey thought, as he grunted involuntarily.

"Haven't heard that grunt before, Casey. Guess I'm about to see a new side of you."


End file.
